


A Ska Punk And A Skinhead Walk Into A BAr

by FuckingBeetlejuice



Series: Skinschach and Ska Owl [1]
Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Bi Dan, First Meetings, Frottage, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Out, dan rubs his tongue over walters gums and walter is into that alright???, eating disorder mention, gay walter, gum...rubbing...tw???, i think???, more or less, ska punk dan, skinhead rorschach, ugly fucker, walter can form normal sentences, walter has whacky teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckingBeetlejuice/pseuds/FuckingBeetlejuice
Summary: How Dan and Walter first met. Kissing ensues.
Relationships: Dan Dreiberg/Rorschach, Walter Kovacs/Dan Dreiberg
Series: Skinschach and Ska Owl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562386
Kudos: 15





	A Ska Punk And A Skinhead Walk Into A BAr

The first time Dan saw the skinhead was at the grocery store where he cradled two cans of beans in his scarred arms, lighted by harsh neon lights. The first thing Dan thought was "This may be the ugliest guy I have ever seen.".   
The skinhead turned his head and snarled at Dan, freckles all over his face, throat and arms. He was wearing almost knee-high combat boots which did nothing to make him taller like they usually did with the skin girls.   
The man defiantly raised his chin at Dan and dared him with the look in his eyes to say something, anything. Dan just hunched into himself and quickly left after paying for his groceries. 

The second time he saw the ugly skinhead was at a show his best friend and oi!-punk Laurie had pulled him to after begging him to come with her, please Dan!   
Since she was still underage and her mom trusted him he went.   
The girl had her short hair tamed with a bandana around her head and wearing her usual concert getup, as was Dan. For Laurie that meant ankle-high doc martens, ripped tights and torn short shorts, as well as a tank of the band and her vest. For Dan that he was wearing his checkered socks, tie, black slacks and short coat with a white dress shirt, his hat with the checkered band and the steel cap short docs. They felt like they could take on the world, smart and hard. 

Someone bumped into Dan, grumbling something hard to understand. He flinched around and caught sight of a pork pie hat. Laurie yelled something to him about going to stand with some friends, she's not in the mood for dancing today. Dan shrugged and told her to take care and not leave without him. He knew that she would do that anyway, but as long as she's with friends he's fine with it. 

The show started and he was mesmerized by the music that seemed to drive everyone in the room crazy with energy. Dan quickly found the rhythm and was soon skanking along with two tall skinheads. He loved the moshpit at this kind of shows, he loved being shoved around and feeling the community between ska-punks, oi!-punks, skinheads, rude boys and rude girls.   
There was something about them all that he couldn’t quite place his finger on, the crisp collars on their Perrys and Shermans and cuffs on their straight, bleached jeans, the shiny boots and the short hair, the rude elegance of a Reneé and the masculinity of a Skin. The smart suits of the Rudies and the way the suspenders stretched over the shoulders of those who wore them.  
The way older Skinheads and Oi!-Punks wore their sideburns made his stomach flutter in the same way a skin girls Chelsea cut conjured a warmth in his stomach. 

It happened when he was dancing to Perkele’s closing song, ‘Heart Full Of Pride’, eyes shining with the knowledge that he would always find his pride in this community.   
A body crashed into him hard, knocking Dan over and on the ground with no way to grab someone to stay upright. He took one of the hand stretched down towards him and the person who toppled him over and glanced to the kid: It was the Skinhead from the grocery store. The ugly Skinhead. Dan noticed again how small he was and something hot flashes in his belly. The Skinhead threw him an apologetic look, which looked more like he wanted to kill Dan and threw himself in the crowd again. Dan was left standing confused in the crowd until someone asked him if he was okay and he continued moshing. 

After the song ended and the band exited the stage, Dan started making his way through the crowd to get to the exit, when someone bumped against him yet again.   
Again, it was the Skinhead, this time with a truly apologetic look on his face. He had washed out blue eyes. 

“Sorry for making you fall earlier.”, he grumbled with a dark voice. Dan shrugged. “Don’t worry buddy, it happens all the time. Are you okay?”, he asked in a concerned voice when he noticed a huge bruise on the side of the guys face.   
“Should see the other guy. Wanted to start shit with one of the Rudies.”, the Skin explained, matter-of-factly.   
Dan was surprised for a second, he didn’t think that this particular guy was so straight-laced about the black and white unity thing. But hey, he thought, better straight-laced than white laces ladder laced, and giggled.   
“What’s so funny?”, the skin asked, face neutral. Dan smiled at him and shook his head.   
“Just a bad joke. You wouldn’t want to hear it.”   
The Skinhead waved his hand.   
“Please.” 

Dan smiled again. This guy didn’t seem to be a man of many words, more of a gruff loner. He perked up when the Skinhead grabbed the sleeve of his sweaty jacket and pulled him towards the bar.   
“Wha-...?”, Dan exclaimed.   
“Buying you a beer, apology for knocking you over. Buying myself a beer too.”, the guy replied with an attempt of a smile. 

Ten minutes and countless bad jokes later Dan leaned next to the Skinhead against the wall of the venue, snorting about something he said. 

“Got a smoke?”, the Skin asked suddenly. Dan nodded and pulled his tobacco out of his back pocket, his papers and filters out of another one.   
“You roll yours? Might sound weird, but I hate pre-rolled cigarettes.”, the Skin rumbled.   
“That’s why I roll mine. Everything else tastes weird.”, Dan answered and handed over the first cigarette. The Skinhead nodded at him and stuck it between his lips, wagging it absentmindedly. He lifted his bottle to his eyes and sloshed the liquid left in it around.  
“Do you want another beer?”, he asked Dan, who nodded and handed him his bottle. 

A few minutes later the Skinhead returned with his unlit cigarette and two fresh, cold beers. Dan had lighted his cigarette just a minute ago.   
“Thanks.”

“Give me a light?”, the Skinhead asked and Dan pulled out his Zippo again, trying to get it to spark a flame, unsuccessfully. He shrugged and bowed down, motioning for the Skinhead to light his cigarette at the cherry of his own.   
The Skinhead furrowed his brow.   
“Am aware of the symbolic of this. Not gay, …?”, he said.   
“Daniel, but you can call me Dan. I’m not gay either, buddy.”, he winked and the Skinhead got up on his tiptoes and lit his cigarette.   
“Walter.”, he mumbled around his freshly lit cigarette. 

Dan was now stood in front of Walter, who was leaning against the wall, face only illuminated by the cherry of his cigarette and the neon sign of the venue. In this situation, not lit by the harsh light in a grocery store, Dan realized again that Walter was ugly, but in a way that made something stir in his stomach. He fit it well and it was honestly kind of cute. Walter's nose looked like it was broken several times and never healed up correctly, he had multiple visible scars on his face and arms and bushy red eyebrows. Contrary to that he had very long, blonde eyelashes and more freckles than legally allowed in Dan's opinion. 

This realization hit Dan like a freight train and he took a long swing of his beer, staring at Walter's face. At this point Dan was pleasantly drunk, a soft flush spread across his cheeks. He took in Walters looks.   
The Skinhead was small, much smaller than himself, but he looked strong, in a wiry kind of way. Walter wore a variation of what most Skinheads at the concert wore, a band shirt of the band ‘Rorschach’, suspenders snapped tight over his shoulders, bleached, rolled up jeans and black, knee-high boots.   
“Staring, Daniel.”, Walter mumbled and looked up to him, a blush on his face too.   
“Sorry, I just, I…”, Dan smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck.   
“I am a bit gay, y’know.” He snuffed his cigarette out against the sole of his shoe and dropped the butt.   
Walter's eyes went wide with surprise, his cigarette dropped out of his mouth and on the floor. 

For a second Dan debated scrambling for an excuse, a joke, anything, but by the time he had opened his mouth to get out of this situation Walter had roughly pulled him down by the crisp collar of his dress shirt. Dan closed his mouth and shut his eyes in preparation for a vicious headbutt… but instead of a broken nose, he felt rough, chapped lips pressed against his. He opened his eyes in surprise and saw Walters squeezed shut as if the small Skinhead couldn’t believe what he was doing. 

After Dan was frozen with surprise at Walters advances, Walter quickly pulled back, his hands still grabbing Dan's collar. His mouth opened and closed silently, his eyes still wide and the tips of his ears burning next to the brim of his pork pie hat.   
“Must apologize, Daniel.”, he whispered, wringing his hands, looking anywhere except at Dan's face.   
Dan smirked at the Skinhead, having regained his composure and jerked his head in the direction of his small, beat down car.   
“I, buddy, you wanna take this somewhere more private?”   
The hands in his collar tightened for a second, before Walter nodded furiously and let Dan lead the way, before stalking after him with his fists clenched by his sides. 

The thing about Dans car was that he didn’t use his trunk to store things, but had installed a big mattress there instead. He didn’t own many things and went to a lot of festivals and now it was apparently also useful for making out with ugly, hot Skinheads. 

“Boots off.”, Dan said, while he toed off his own Doc Martens and opened the trunk.   
“Very practical. Like it.”, Walter commented tightly and bent down to unlace his boots. 

His hands were shaking and he huffed before he forced his boots off without care and climbed into the trunk.   
Dan closed the trunk behind Walter and entered the car through the drivers seat door, turning on his car for the A/C. He then crawled across the backseats, staring at Walter sitting cross-legged in his car as if the pair of them were still in high school. Dan shrugged his jacket off, disposing it in the backseat and placing his hat on top of it, then he turns to Walter, who had silently watched him.   
He was wearing non-matching socks, one of them has a hole at the big toe. His pupils are blown wide and he had discarded his hat somewhere too, revealing his shaved red hair, just long enough to still count as skinhead haircut. 

Dan felt a bit like prey as Walter sat there, his hands gripping his knees tight enough to make his knuckles turn white. He swallowed.   
"Not joking, Daniel?", the man asked quietly, looking down on his lap, hands still clenched on his knees. 

Dans heart squeezed for the guy in front of him, right before he lunged at him and toppled him over, straddling the much smaller man.   
"Absolutely not, buddy.", he whispered against Walter's lips, their noses barely touching and kissed him intensely. 

Walter squeezed his eyes shut and gripped Dans shirt, hard, before kissing back with caution.   
Dan produced a happy little noise against Walter's lips when they hesitantly opened and gently slid his tongue in. Walter, in turn, made a noise as if he was terrified to be there but his tongue twitched against Dans nonetheless and the ska-punk boldly started exploring Walter's mouth, hands twisted into his suspenders. 

Suddenly Dan jerked back, staring and squinting into Walter's slightly open mouth.   
"Uhm. Walter, I.. don't want to be rude but… what is up in your mouth?"   
Walter hnnked and awkwardly patted Dans shoulder. 

Dan had pulled away from the Skinhead because the backs of his jaws were smooth and empty and his teeth were rough like sandpaper. He tasted like the clubs signature raspberry beer and had wound his soft, smooth tongue around Dans just a second ago.

"Hrm. Tooth issues as a teenager and child. Some teeth knocked out.", he grunted.   
"Engaged in disordered eating habits." Dan shrugged and went back to sliding his tongue over the smooth gums at the end of Walter's rows of teeth, rubbing against the tender flesh. He moaned in surprise when he felt Walter bucking into him, eyes shut tightly, making desperate noise. 

It was over pretty fast, Walter coming with his thighs clamped around Dans in his pants, face pressed tightly against his shoulder and Dan shuddering against the smaller body under him. Walter's hand was gingerly pulled out of Dans pants and wiped on his bleached jeans. 

"You can stay, Walter.", Dan mumbled into the top of the skinheads head and whatever answer Walter had was drowned out by the sudden blast of The Buzzcocks 'Ever fallen in Love'. 

Dan blushed and rubbed the back of his head.   
"I, this is Laurie's CD. I don't…"   
Walter stared pointedly at him.   
Dan sighed.   
"Alright, yeah, it's my CD, buddy."   
Walter just smirked. 

They fell asleep and when the morning came, Walter was gone. Dan was about to be disappointed when he noticed that he had left his hat lying on the passenger seat with a scrap of paper stuck under the ribbon. 

'Allowed myself to get your phone number. Will call you soon. WK.'

Dan just smiled to himself and draped the hat over the headrest.


End file.
